


Inspection

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anger kink, Brothers, Captivity, Cock Rings, D/s, Dancing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extortion, F/M, Female on Male Abuse, Femdom, Jewelry, Resentment, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, noncon au, threats to a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jack wants to make sure Sundira is ready to submit to her husband.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raylynn_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/gifts).



> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is not canon to my cult series _we the clay_.

Jack paces around Sundira.

The man is standing upright, arms stiff by his sides, chin high. He wants to fight. But he doesn't.

“Look at me,” she says casually. He turns and glares at her. The gold glitter on his cheekbones throws the light, accenting his gorgeous red eyes.

Her smile is perfectly sincere.

“Raise your arms?” The hatred in those crimson eyes becomes even more intense, beating on her with the power of the sun. Like her own personal tanning bed. Slowly, he complies.

She walks up to him and holds his wrists together with one hand, dropping the other to his waist to check the positioning. She hums, unconvinced, and lets go. He returns to his prior position, standing ramrod straight in the center of the room like a piece of art.

He's wearing nothing but jewelry. His multicolored earrings have been replaced with diamonds as clear as glass; a red collar decorates his neck, his wrists and ankles are adorned in gold. The centerpiece is his erect cock, restrained with a cock ring studded in rubies.

His fists clench and unclench. He wants to fight her so badly she can _see_ it. But she has his brother, and for Shane's life, Sundira would do anything.

“Dance with me,” she suggests, and leads him through the steps. Concentration tempers his rage; he's a good dancer, but not fluent. She giggles when she's done, and releases him. This time she gets to watch his façade come back up, and she nods in satisfaction.

“Well, I think you're ready. You'll be good for the Kingpin, won't you, dear one?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he says.

“Do try to make it sound less like a four-letter word. It's four and a half letters, you know.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He's softened his tone a little, although venom still underlies his words. It will have to do.

Geoff likes a challenge, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sundira and Shane Zimari are original characters of AO3 user Raylynn_Writes, to whom this work is a gift.
> 
> See also her fantastic sequel from Sundira's POV: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980400.


End file.
